Shared Blood
by xxxMegxxx
Summary: Felicia is Xanxus's little sister. She would die for him, her only blood relative. And she wasn't gonna let Tsuna destroy Xanxus's dream of becoming Vongola Decimo. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I'm really bad at summeries

Words that are in Italian (I used google translate so correct me if i'm wrong)

Padre - father

Fratello - Brother

Piccolo- Little

Angelo - Angel

* * *

Felicia thought her brother was her savior. Everytime she wanted to play chess, he would be there, always losing to her. When she needed a person to read a story to her, he would be there, reading Alice in Wonderland in a monotonous voice. "Piccolo Angelo" was Felicia's nickname, as she always carried a stuffed bear that was dressed in angel attire. Her brother gave it to her when she was 5 years old as a birthday present.

Her brother's name is Xanxus.

Xanxus was protective of Felicia, being that they both have the same mother and father. Felicia loved her brother just as much. As well as their father

Until the Cradle Affair.

Felicia skipped happily as she went down the hallway, smiling and clutching her stuffed animal. "Fratello!" She yelled down the hallway, where Xanxus was standing. He was wearing a tuxedo, but the shirt and tie were loose. The jacket was unbuttoned, and he look bored. He looked at Felicia and he sighed. "What do you need, piccolo angelo?" Felicia looked at him with her big brown eyes and asked "Could you play me? You know, chess?" Xanxus sighed again "I'm sorry. I have to go meet the other possible Vongola bosses. Plus you know how much I suck at chess" Felicia pouted " I thought you were the only person for the spot" Xanxus crouched down to eye level of Felicia and ruffled her hair. "Padre said I'm not the only candidate. There's also other people from other families" He made a face, that told Felicia that he wasn't happy about it. "Well, good luck!" She cried, happily, as she jumped on to him. "I hope you do well!" Xanxus put his arms around her and patted her on the back.

That was one of the last times Felicia saw a small smile on Xanxus's face.

His face became darker, each day after the meeting. He never talked to Felicia that much anymore. Only at the family dinners, she sees him, but he takes his dinner to his room. One day, Felicia asked her father " Padre, why is fratello not talking to anyone?" Her father thought for a moment, and said "He is almost a man, piccolo angelo, he needs space from everyone else" Felicia pouts. "But I want to play with him!" Her father smiled at the sight of his adorable daughter in her strawberry covered dress. Her black hair went down her back, contrasting with her deeply tanned skin. She resembled her brother a lot more than he had expected. "Felicia, he 's grow up as a man, he has to keep his space" Felicia grumbled and stabbed a fork into her chicken dinner. Felicia knew he was grown up, but she couldn't grasp the fact on why he was avoiding everyone. As well as hanging out with that shark man*

About a month later, the group known as the Varia broke into headquarters and started attacking out of tyranny. Felicia was taken to a safe spot underground. But she cried.

"Where did padre and fratello go? I want to know!" She had tears running down her cheeks, falling on top of her stuffed bear, in which she clenched so tight. She heard a huge thump from above. "I have to go see if your father needs help" the attendant said, closing the door in the underground room. The room's walls were made of steel, so the earthquakes from the battle couldn't touch it. Felicia whimpered quietly before she heard her father's voice from above.

"Xanxus, I have always thought of you as my son" her father said, which puzzled Felicia. Wasn't Xanxus his son?. "You lied! You were never gonna make me the boss because I'm not a blood relative. You adopted Felicia and me out of pity!" A familiar voice yelled. Xanxus. "I feel bad for my sister, for believing in your pitiful lies!" Felicia started crying again. She knew what they were talking about. She stopped when she heard Xanxus's scream, and cried even harder. Padre killed Xanxus she thought. No, that man killed my brother.

A few hours later, the attendant came back to find that Felicia had a blank expression on her face. "Take me to the infirmary where the Varia is being treated" The attendant shrugged and took her to the infirmary. The first bed had belonged to the shark man. He was sitting up, rubbing his hands. He looked over to Felicia and said " Aren't you the boss's little sister?" Felicia was puzzled. Xanxus is the boss? "If you mean Xanxus, then yes" The shark man grumbled. "Can you go?" Felicia asks the attendant. "But-" "I am in no condition to hurt the little angelo, plus she's the boss's sister. I think I would die a thousand deaths if I lay a finger on her" the shark man interrupted. The attendant shivered and left.

"Xanxus and I aren't blood related to padre, are we?" Felicia asked. The shark man sighed "I have to do research on that, but I'm thinking it's true" "Did you overhear the conversation too?" Felicia asked. The shark man looked puzzled. "Yeah, I was behind a column. Where were you?" "Underground" Felicia said, as she plopped herself on top of the bunk. "They must have put you in shelter" the shark man said. "I'm Squalo, if you didn't know" "I'm Felicia" "Your brother talked a little about you. We were suppose to avoid you and your attendent and if we didn't, we'd suffer death by flames" Felicia shrugged."What happened to my brother?" Squalo looked at his hands. "He's not dead, but he's frozen in an iceberg" Felicia squeezed her stuffy. "Can you break him out?" "I was thinking about that, but he's heavily guarded. Plus I don't have the right flame to unfreeze him" "Oh"

"Felicia!" Her father came in. He looked tired, and next to him was her attendant. "Why are you here?" Squalo started laughing "She came to visit her brother's subordinates" Felicia looked up to see her father. "You shouldn't be here!" "Where did fratello go?" her father paused, then said "He had to leave" Squalo glared "Voi, she knows not to believe that bullshit, Timoteo" The Ninth looked concerned. "My dear, Xanxus was trying to overthrow the entire Vongola, I never wanted-" "Then why did you tell Xanxus that he was going to be Vongola Decimo! You just lead him to believe that's what he was born to do!" Felicia yelled, running out of the infirmary. "She's like her brother" Timoteo sighed. Squalo scoffed "You just fucked up her childhood, how did you expect her to act?" He slumped down and turned over on his bed. "Do you mind leaving? I'm gonna sleep"

* * *

Please follow/review/favorite! I'd really appreciate it.

*the shark man is Squalo

Should I continue this story? Cause this just popped into my head one day soo yeah


	2. Chapter 2

Felicia was waiting behind a column, crouched down. She was older, more mature. She was 14 years old. It's been 8 years since that day. Since her 'father' froze fratello in a piece of ice. Her brother was heavily guarded by her father's Cloud unit. They were stationed 360 degrees around her brother. All were carrying various weapons. She took her sniper rifle and stood up. She walked from the column. One of the guards came up to her, but she shot him. "Knock out her out!" One of the guards yelled, before Felicia shot him. Crimson blood came out of his left rib as he fell to the ground. Felicia swung her rifle onto her shoulder before she started sprinting towards her brother. Her jet black Varia uniform was altered for stealth, her raven hair tied in a ponytail. Felicia was ready to get her brother out of that damn iceberg. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned to find a paralyzing needle coming out of her back. Shit She fell to the ground, her body landing in an awkward position. Timoteo walked up to his daughter "Bossu, she shot about 2 guards" his Cloud Guardian said, looking down upon the previous princess of the Vongola. Timoteo picked up his daughter before telling "Let's drop her off at the Varia headquaters" "But, Bos-" "I don't think she wants to see me" the Ninth said ominously, before stepping out of the area.

"Unh…" Felicia moaned. There were rays of sunshine in her face. "Felicia~" a sing song voice said. Lussuria was leaving breakfast by her bedside. "I leave this here so you can eat it when you feel better~" "VOI! LUSSURIA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WE HAVE A MEETING RIGHT NOW!" an extreamly loud voice called out. "Coming~" Lussuria said, skipping out of the room. Felicia was in a bed with satin sheets. She got up, feeling a sharp pain in her skull. She winced before picking up a piece of bread from the tray on her bedside table. Once she finished, Felicia got out of the bed and walked out of the sunshine stained room.

"Ushishishi, the principessa is awake" spoke a familiar voice. Belphegor was standing beside the bedroom door. "I thought all the members were suppose to be at the meeting" Felicia said. Bel laughed "Those rules don't apply to me, because I'm a Prince" he smiled. Felicia rolled her eyes. After all, this was the guy who joined the Cradle Affair at the age of 8. The blood lusting prince put a arm around the girl's waist, squeezing it. "Let's head to the meeting room" he said, keeping the arm on Felicia's waist. Felicia didn't really mind, since this became a routine for after every attempt at freeing her brother. She wakes up in a bed, Lussuria makes her breakfast, there's a meeting, Felicia gets out of bed and meets Bel at the door, they have a conversation, he puts a arm around waist, and SOMETIMES she puts both of her arms around his waist when she's super depressed.

"You know, principessa, we can just go have fun by ourselves" Bel whispers into her ear.

And Bel tries to have some sort of sexual relationship with her by whisper dirty things in her ear.

"I'm kinda depressed, and my brother will kill you" Felicia says, putting both arms around the prince's waist, and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Ushishishi, you are a strange girl" he whispers. They get to the meeting room, and drop all connecting touches with eachother. Squalo hates Bel touching Felicia, in any way possible. He's a different version of Xanxus, less violent but much louder. "I don't hear any yelling on the other side" Felicia commented quietly, grabbing a gun from the table next to the door and loading it from the leftover bullets in the riming of her bra. "Ushishishi, never thought you'd be so dirty" he said, getting out some knifes that have seemed to have magically appear from his back pocket. "I'll get the door" Felicia said, pressing her back against the door.

She slowly opens the door, aiming her gun at eye level. All the leading members of the Varia were on either side of a chair, and all were silent. In that chair, there was a man, about 6 feet tall, with a sort of undercut for his black hair. He wore a white shirt and the Varia jacket hanging off his shoulders. He wore the standard uniform pants and black boots. His hair is serverly spiked and adorned with feathers, beads and a animal tail. He had a glass of tequila on a table next to him. The man stood up, his amber eyes planted on Felicia. She drops the gun, her jaw hitting the floor. The raven haired female staggers towards the man, an when finally reaching him, puts her hands around him and starts to cry. The man rubs her head, quietly telling her "I'm sorry I was gone for too long, piccolo angelo" Felicia responds, quietly, so only the man could hear.

"I missed you, Xanxus"

* * *

SO MUCh FLUFFYNESS! And I'm sorry if I made it weird for anyone during the Bel part. I kinda imagined Bel having a little obsession over Felicia. Also, next chapter, there's gonna be a two year time skip, and that's when the main plot of KHR kicks in. And I'm gonna have Felicia develop a loving relationship with one of the Vongola guardians. Follow/Favorite/Review and thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Two year time skip~

Felicia was on food/cooking duty until the Vongola Battles ended. Which sucked.

Here she was, carrying a bunch of grocery bags, as well as her student registration folder since her brother needed her to infiltrate the school and get close to the guy who was suppose to go up against him. The guy's name sounded like tuna.

Of course, this would mean that Felicia has to lie about her age, and her legal guardians.

Felicia walked on the sidewalk right next to Namimori Junior High, still holding mounds of plastic bags filled with tequila, steak, whiskey, seafood, noodles, veggies, coffee and several different types of other steaks, Xanxus's favorite food. She held her vanilla folder under her armpit, all filled out with fake signatures and everything. Felicia even wore her uniform today, even though she wasn't going to school until tomorrow. She was ready to sweet talk the principal.

Mounds of students were coming out of the school gates the moment Felicia reached there. She had to wait ten minutes before she could go in due to the traffic. She walked into the hallway where the principal's office would be.

"Oi!" A deadly voice behind her says. Felicia turns around slowly to find a black haired male with a armband pinned to his left arm. He wore the Namimori jacket like her brother, and carried weird bar things. "Uhm...Hi?" Felicia says, making sure to look like a sweet heart. "Who are you and why are you carrying alcohol on campus?" He said, pointing his weapon at her. "I'm gonna have to bite you to death if you don't tell me herbivore" Felicia realized that she was still carrying the tequilas and whiskey she bought with the fake ID because apparently no one in the Varia has time to buy booze.

And she was about to die for it.

"I was buying these for my bro-" Felicia started, before getting cut off. "It's against the law for a minor to purchase alcohol" the black haired male said "Now I hope you enjoyed for life, because now you're gonna-" "Hibari-san!" A voice called. The male known as Hibari turned to find the principal briskly walking with a tall, tan skinned, woman. "Hibari-San, Miss Fiore was just running an errand for her mother" the principal said. The woman next to him nodded. She beared a striking resemblance to Felicia, and was wearinga white shirt with a red jacket and a red skirt. "I'm sorry if she bringing groceries here was a problem. Japan is a lot different than in Venice" the woman said, with a thick Italian accent. Hibari grunted and walked away, leaving Felicia shivering.

"He is a part of the Disciplinary Committee here at Namimori. They are extremely dedicated to their work here" the principal said. "Maybe Felicia should join them. She's always quite the leader back in Italy" the woman said. "Oh, here is my registration forms" Felicia said, handing the vanilla folder to the principal. "Thank you, and I see you're getting into the Namimori sprit" the principal replied, pointing to the uniform. "I just wanted to wear it once before tomorrow" Felicia said, smiling. "Alright, I think you are all set for tomorrow, I'll see you then, Miss Fiore" the principal says. Felicia and the woman thank the principal and went out of Namimori.

Once they were at least a mile away from the middle school, the woman growled "Vooii, why do I have to be the one that has to pretend to be your mother" "You won the vote Squalo, everyone knew that Lussuria would be too suspicious, and obviously Xanxus can't go, so it has to be you"

Mammon used illusions to make it appear that Squalo was a woman. It was easier, and cheaper.

"That boy you meet in the hall is one of the guardians for that middle schooler's group" Squalo said, pulling out a phone and started pushing numbers. "I think he's the Cloud guardian" Felicia says, scratching her head. "How's that?" Squalo replies, putting the cellphone to his ear.

"Cloud guardians are 'skylarks'. They hate being in crowds, they are super powerful, and they work alone" "VOI GET ALL THE MEMBERS READY, WE'LL HEAD TO NAMIMORI In A FEW HOURs" Squalo yells into the phone before hanging up. "Who's battling tonight?" Felicia asks. "Sun, so Lussuria will be fighting today" Squalo responds, putting the phone back into his pocket. "Damn it, why can't I fight?" Felicia snarls, biting her thumb nail. "Goddamnit that bastard has such a obsesstion with you" Squalo growls "He needs to learn that you're as capable at fighting as the rest of us"

"And also that I can choose who can hug me or not" Felicia adds

"Bel doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a creepy bastard"

"No he's not!"

"I should tell you that Xanxus tortured him for 3 days straight because of him touching you"

"WHAT?!"

Later that evening~

"Goddamnit I hate Xanxus!" Felicia yelled, while kicking a rock. She had to pick up ANOTHER batch of groceries because the Varia's subordinates served the steaks wrong and Xanxus threw the tequila and whiskey bottles at them. So now she had to walk to the grocery store and back.

Felicia sighed and looked up to find a student with a cute yellow bird on his finger, sitting on the wall surrounding Namimori. It was Hibari "Aren't you that herbivore that had alcohol on school campus?" He said, getting out his bar things, which Felicia learned are called tonfas. "I have a d-dad who likes to throw t-things, and we cooked the hamburger steak wrong-g" Hibari grunted, still glaring at Felicia.

The little bird flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Hibari, Hibari" it said, and Felicia chuckled. "Guess a carnivore can like cute animals" she said, petting the bird. "It likes you" he said, putting his tonfas away. Felicia looked at him a little closer.

"Do you own a motorcycle?"

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time herbivore!" Hibari said, glaring. Felicia smiled a little and said "I just kind of assumed since I heard that the Disciplinary Committee was filled with delinquents, so-"

"So you assumed that I was in a biker gang" Hibari said, ominously. "Not really, you just seem like the person who would own a bike" Felicia said, then added "I'm sorry if I assumed anything that might have offended you"

Hibari thought for a moment "You're sharp" he said "I do own and ride a motorcycle"

"R-really?"

Hibari nodded Felicia smiled. "You would be a good addition to the Disciplinary Committee" Hibari said. "What's your name, herbivore?"

"Felicia Fiore" she said. "Kyoya Hibari" He says. "Come to the meeting room tomorrow" Hibari ordered. The bird flew back to his shoulder. "I'll be there" Felicia says. Hibari turned his heels and left.

Felicia never thought that Hibari would like her through her detective skills. And also she didn't notice the fact that he was pretty handsome. This was a good day.

Felicia met up with the other Varia members. "What happened?" She asked, staring at a wounded Lussuria. "I'm fine, principessa" Lussuria says, as he was in a stretcher. "The piece of scum lost" Xanxus said. He looked at Felicia and found her to be smiling. "What's with all that smiling, angelo?"

"I have almost successfully infiltrated the inner circle of the scum Tsuna's group"

"Throught who?" Xanxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Cloud Guardian likes me" Felicia said, grinning. "But he seems really distant from the group"

"He wasn't there during the Sun battle" Squalo commented. Xanxus grunts. "Just make sure he doesn't kill you"

"Why are you always worried about me dying?" Felicia asks.

"Because you're my younger sister"

"I starting to think you do have obsesstion with me"

"Who the fuck gave you that idea?!" Xanxus said, growling.

"You wouldn't let Bel hug me-"

"He's fucking creepy"

"Bossu, I'm right here" Bel comments.

"Geez, Squalo was right" Felicia says, crossing her arms.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY YOU DAMNED SCUM" Xanxus roared.

Squalo got tortured. Again.

* * *

super long chapter today! and if you havent already notice, the person that Felicia is interested in is Hibari. I didn't know he owned and rode a motorcycle until I looked up his character for research. OMG he could be in a biker gang ∑(ﾟДﾟ) but anyway I hope that most of the characters were not as OOC as I thought (^O^)／ there's gonna be more Xanxus and Felicia bonding time next chapter! thanks for the support! Follow/Favorite/Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the next battle gonna be, Fratello?" Felicia said, lounging on the sofa and flipping through television channels. "The next one is Lightning" Xanxus said, taking a sip of tequila.

"Say, where did Leviathan go? The fight doesn't start in another two hours"

"The piece of trash decided to go to the damn school early" Xanxus muttered, getting out of his chair. He was wearing a spa robe, courtesy of the luxurious hotel they were staying at. "You seem to be happy" Felicia said, turning the TV off and getting off the sofa. She was wearing an old T-shirt and short athletic pants that went up before mid thigh. Xanxus looked at her clothes before saying.

"Get decent"

"What? What's not decent about my pajamas?" Felicia asked. Xanxus sighed "This is the type of thing that will give creepy guys and serial rapists ideas"

"You do realize that I can kick most grown guys' asses!"

"Just wear long pants"

"But it's hella hot!"

"Just do it!"

"Ugh!" Felicia screamed. She briskly walked back to her room, and flopped onto her bedspread. Xanxus slowly walked into her room, and sat on her desk chair, which was a few feet away from her bed.

"How was school today?"

Felicia looked at the wall "After I was introduced and said I was from Italy, a bunch of girls asked me a lot of questions. Some guys said I was pretty. But that Gokudera guy kept on glaring at me." She shrugged, and looked at Xanxus. "Other than him, Tsuna and everyone else was nice to me" Felicia jumped back and was sitting on the bed facing Xanxus "And I joined the Disciplinary Committee with Hibari" Xanxus grunted in response. His feet were crossed and on top of a coffee table.

"Why did you ask?" Felicia said. Xanxus looked away, and responded "You were homeschooled like me, so I was wondering.." He trailed off. Felicia nodded and said "They didn't want me to go to Squalo's school 'cause of the incident, so I had to stay at home with tutors" Xanxus nodded. "I was homeschooled because I was apparently too violent" he replied, with a sprinkle of anger in his voice. "Is that so? I thought you went to school with Squalo?" Felicia asked, propping her head on her hands, with her elbows on the bed and her body layed down on the bed. "I met Squalo at a mafia famiglia meeting" he said, playing with the tequila glass in his hand. "Ah" Felicia said, nodding. She looked at Xanxus for a moment, before asking

"Are you wearing anything under that robe?"

"No"

Felicia blushed and yelled "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO GET DECENT!"

Xanxus shrugged

"GET OUT!"

Xanxus stood up and walked slowly out of the room. Felicia sighs.

After a few moments, Squalo walks in, his hair soaked and a little blood on his head. "Tell me, did you just kick Xanxus out of your room?" He asks

"Yes"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Squalo roars

"He wasn't wearing anything under his robe!" Felicia whined. "He told me to get decent because my pants were too short, according to him" Felicia stood up "Why is your hair soaked with alcohol? And why is there bloo-" she stops herself, then screams "XANXUS DID YOU THROW A TEQUILA GLASS AT SQUALO AGAIN?!" There was no replie.

Squalo looked at her for a moment, then said.

"Your pants are too short"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECAME MY BROTHER?!"

A few hours later~

Felicia was in the process of climbing over the wall surrounding Namimori when she heard a voice that resembled a certain person. "Oi, what the hell are you doing, herbivore?"

Hibari was standing next to the wall, eyes glaring at Felicia. She quickly dropped down from the wall and quickly stuttered. "I-I actually left my wallet in the c-classroom so-"

"Go home, unless you want to be bitten to death" Hibari bared his fangs by pulling out his tonfas. "O-okay" She said, putting her arms up and turning her heels. "Tell me, are you really 14?" Hibari questioned. Felicia stopped in her tracks and almost heard her heart stop. Hibari was dead on right.

Felicia sighed and turned around, Hibari staring bullets at her. "Really? So now you're accusing me of lyin-" "Don't fucking play dumb with me now, you fucking herbivor-"

"First of all, stop calling me a fucking herbivore, then stop-"

"I'm not your fucking servant, herbivore, and I'm gonna-"

"Yes, I'm aware that you're gonna bite me to death, but if you do, just make sure my brother-"

"Your brother isn't gonna do anything" Hibari snarled. He lunged for her, tonfas at hand.

Felicia successfully dodged them, and cornered into the wall.

"Ottenere l'inferno lontano da me, stronzo!(Get the hell away from me, asshole!)" Felicia yelled. Her native language slipped out naturally. Hibari pinned her hands above her head with his free hand, and closed in on Felicia's face. His face was so close that Felicia could hear and feel his breath. "Seems you really are Italian" he said, smirking.

A gun clicked near Hibari's head.

"Get your fucking hands off her, you bastard"

Xanxus pushed the gun closer to Hibari's skull.

Hibari threw the tonfas on the ground and held his hands up in surrender. Felicia quickly slipped past him and went to her brother's side. "Hibari-San!"

A voice yelled.

The voice came from a short boy, with light brown hair and a innocent look to his character. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

A gang followed him, consisting of a older man, the arcobaleno, and three other boys.

"Why did you attack Fiore-San?" Tsuna asked, out of worry. He later looked to find Xanxus staring bullets at him.

"Tsuna, the girl is the younger sister to Xanxus" the arcobaleno said "Her name is Felicia Vongola, also known as the princess of the Vongola"

Felicia shifted her gaze away from Tsuna. "Can we go?" She asked her brother. He nodded, lower his aim. Hibari stood still, arms lowered. They quickly lifted the scene.

As they were heading back, Felicia asked "How did you find me?"

Xanxus shrugged and said "I heard your Italian" He stared at Felicia with a frown.

"He looked like he was about to rape you"

"He was gonna bite me to death, for your information" Felicia spat.

"That's sounds fucking sadistic"

"Well, it's not!" Felicia argued. Xanxus looked away from his sister and growled.

"You like that boy, don't you?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

so much OCC in this chapter T.T but anyway, as you can tell, I sort of imagined Xanxus as the overprotective brother. And Hibari kind of looked like a sadist in this chapter too O.O srry bout that. I know I havent updated in a while because of school, so once summer starts in three weeks I'll be on top of this :D I also would appreciate if someone could review my chapter in a critical manner because ive kinda gotten lazy during this chapter. I was also thinking of adding both OCxBel and OCxHibari in the next chapter. Please Follow/Favorite/Review! And thanks for the follows!


	5. Short Story! BelxFelicia

"Principessa!" Bel cheerfully said, as he picked up a depressed Felicia bridle style. Felicia was wrapped in her pajamas and a warm pink robe. Her head was slouched down, in shame.

Since Felicia and Xanxus had seperate rooms, this was Bel's chance to get to Felicia and have 'fun' with her.

"You know Xanxus will kill you, right?" the princess said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bel responded by kissing her softly of her forehead. "Io ti adoro, mio bella principessa (i adore you, my beautiful princess)"

Felicia didn't react to his behavior in any way.

Bel looked slightly agitated, and carried the girl into the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, then flopped on top of her.

"Bel, what are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying, my princess"

"You do realize that my brother is probably going to think that you're raping me"

"Do you want me to?"

"No!" Felicia replied, slightly annoyed. Bel sighed and flipped himself off of her. He carried her and place her on his lap.

"Now what are you doing?" Felicia asked.

"I'm still enjoying" Bel snickered. He put his arms around Felicia and started kissing her neck. He got to her lips swiftly, at first pecking, then indulging in her taste. Felicia kissed him back. This wasn't the first time.

She wrapped her legs around his body, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then stopped the kissing to move her body closer to Bel's. Their bodies were now completely intertwined.

They continued the makeout.

Bel started to let his hands search her body, first finding her breasts, then her privates

He rubbed her parts until she moaned, to his excitement.

"See? Now you're enjoying it too" Bel said, continuing his actions.

She held onto Bel, moaning to no end, until she moved her hands under his shirt accedently

At that moment, the door bursted open.

* * *

I feel so dirty T.T

this was kind of a little short story lemonish thing I did. And this is the first time I have written lemon. I feel weird.

Bel and Felicia's relationship is merely one sided. Bel is not really in love with Felicia, but more or less thinks of her as his bride or what not, since she is a princess. And blah.

Let me know if you want more ficlets!


	6. Short Story! HibarixFelicia

_These rooms keep changing color_

"**Oi, mafia chick" Hibari snarled at Felicia, who was organizing a pack of paperwork "Help me discipline some herbivores"**

**"First of all, I don't need you to exaggerate the fact that I'm in the mafia" Felicia firmly said, walking over to Hibari. "Second, why are you nice to me?" **

_But I can't find you_

**Hibari pondered for a moment, before saying "Would you kill me-"**

**"Yes, I would tortur-"**

**"Oi, don't interrupt me, weakling" Hibari scolded. He stared at Felicia with his onyx eyes. "I was asking if you are loyal to your brother"**

_But I can't find you_

**"I'm loyal to everyone whose dear to me, but yes, I'm extremely loyal to my brother"**

**Hibari pulled a stack of papers from the desk and placed it on the conference table. "You need loyalty for this club, so you better toughen up"**

**"Alright, but one more thing"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you a sadist? Or maybe a antisocial"**

_All the shadows runnin', leave me behind_

"I hated your guts"

"I hated your attitude. It was always so weird"

"How?"

"You have stupid mood swings, but then you always seem to be calm around me"

"Hmph"

"I mean, you just threw a box at me and asked for my hand WITHOUT asking my brother first"

"So?"

"Were you asking for a death wish?"

"I had to make you mine"

*giggle*

"What is it?!"

"Nothing, you're just the cutest thing ever"

"I love you"

"You don't have to declare that, but I love you too, honey"

...…...

"Let's just hope we get those kids back where they came from"

"Then can we have the wedding?"

"...sure"

...…...

"The world is a weird and horrible place"

"It's hard to breath the same air as killers"

"Then why did Mommy have to go?"

"She inhaled too much of that air"

"Then why did she continue her trip?"

"…She loved the thrill"

_All the shadows runnin', leave me behind_

* * *

Since I did a ficlet for Bel chan, I decided not to leave Hibari out. This time, with a song ficlet and a little angst. A little artsy side of me. (Because I felt no pride in the lemonish ficlet so I decided to do this one)

in case you haven't notice, the part where it's in normal font is Felicia and Hibari talking in the future. The fist paragraph was from after he proposed, then the next is when the future arc began. And the last is when Felicia is killed...

(I had to make an impact so I killed off my OC *sniffle*)

i promise I'll possible be back on the regular story. I just need to get my creativeness to flow me out of a writers block. And I'm probably going to structure each chapter with song lyrics (cause I think they are pretty cool)

the song from this fic is Find You ft. Complexion (Clark Kent Remix) really good dubstep song :D

please Follow/Favorite/Review! Thank you for your support! :D


End file.
